


Curls and Cleats

by Accident



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, FemJohn, Femlock, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Genderswap, Getting Together, Rugby Captain John Watson, Tutor Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident
Summary: John had been getting tutoring lessons from Sherlock for a while at Uni. Long enough to develop a crush on Sherlock. She invites Sherlock to a rugby match and their relationship takes a turn after the game...





	1. The Match

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This fic was an RP I wrote with an anonymous partner. Hope you enjoy!

John was rushing to her tutoring appointment. She was late which wasn’t her usual but her practice ran long so now she was running to the library still in all her rugby gear.

Sherlock was waiting at their table in the library. She tapped her feet anxiously as she glanced at her watch for the 100th time - twenty minutes late. She knew John would have a good excuse but a tiny part of her was still worried that she had put John off finally, as she tended to with most people

“I’m so sorry I’m late.” John pants as she drops her bags next to the table, flopping down in the chair.

Sherlock blushes as she sees that John is still in her rugby uniform, her cheeks tinged pink with exercise and her legs covered in mud still. “I didn’t - I didn’t know you played rugby,” She blurts out, then clears her throat

“Oh yeah.” John chuckles and smiles. “I used to play at my old school. Then I saw they had a legitimate women’s team here so I thought why now try it out. They made me captain.” She beams happily.

"Oh. Congratulations." Sherlock gets out the textbook and quickly turns the pages, trying to distract herself from John's bright smile and images of her giving out orders and running up and down on the rugby field. "Anyway, we're behind schedule. I figured we could focus on - uh - enzymes today."

“Sounds great.” John nods and opens her books, smiling.

Sherlock finally finds the right pages. "So you have an exam on this soon, right? Seems rather poor timing to then join yet another extracurricular activity and take up the rest of your time with rugby," she comments

“Not much I can do. I’ll balance it out. Just have to make it through this week. And this exam.” John sighs, tying her hair back.

God, John looks pretty with her hair tied back, Sherlock thinks, then covers this up with a scoff. “Ridiculous. If it will stress you out, why do it? There’s nothing to rugby except running around throwing a ball, as far as I can tell.” Granted, she’d never seen a game, but she knew enough to be cruel about it, her usual defence mechanism when she felt her guard lowering around John.

John pretends to be mortally wounded. “I can’t believe it. Little Miss smarty pants thinks that all to rugby.” She flops onto the table dramatically, pretending to be dead. “Oh!” She pops back up. “Come to a game! This Saturday. Come watch. Then you’ll see it’s so much more than that.” She grins, looking at Sherlock and trying not to stare at her perfect lips.

Sherlock grins, stifling a laugh at John's acting. "Fine. I suppose if that's what it takes to prove that I'm right, I can spare a couple of hours for one rugby match." She feigned nonchalance, but her stomach flutters excitedly. She and John rarely hang out outside of tutoring sessions or their shared chemistry class, so this ought to be at least interesting.

“Great.” John smiles happily, excited to spend more time with Sherlock that’s now homework related.

"Great," Sherlock repeats with a smile. "This weekend, I assume?"

“Yup. Saturday.” John smiles.

"I'll be there. Now - enzymes..."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Saturday quickly comes and John is on the pitch in her rugby gear. She looks up at the stands to see if Sherlock actually came.

Sherlock takes her seat in the stands, wrapping her belstaff coat tighter around her against the cold. The cold and the crowd of people is starting to make her regret coming, but then she sees John looking around and she breaks out into a grin. She waves shyly at John, hoping she'd notice

John smiles and waves back before talking to her team about the game plan.

Sherlock watches John as she gathers her team into a huddle to talk to them. She keeps her eye on her, imagines her ordering her team about authoritatively, and ignores everyone else as they take their sets. The ones she recognises are ones she's gotten into disagreements with before, so she decides to avoid that today. The last thing she wants is to distract John

John points to places around the field, giving out orders and instructions. She play weak the first half of the game, making the other team over confident. She pulls out all the stops in the second half, absolutely crushing the other team.

Sherlock grins. Clever, clever John. There was something undeniably attractive about John's competence on the field, though she would never admit that to anyone. When they score the final try, she applauds with the rest of the crowd, then goes down onto the field to congratulate John.

John is in the middle of a crush if people, all cheering and congratulating her. “Sherlock!” John calls out and make her way through the crowd toward Sherlock.

"Well done. That - that thing you did was - uh good." Sherlock turns red and clears her throat. "It seems there's more thinking involved in rugby than I assumed. You were right. A bit."

“That’s all I wanted to hear.” John grins, wanting to hug Sherlock but resists. “John! Are you coming?” Some if her teammates call out to her, wanting to go out and celebrate.

"Going somewhere?" Sherlock asks. "Some post-match ritual I assume?" She tries not to feel disappointed at the little time they had to talk between the match and John needing to leave.

“They want to go out for drinks and dancing to celebrate.” John chuckles. “Do you want to come? Please say you’ll come. It’ll be so much fun.”

"You want me to come?" Sherlock tries not to sound so pathetically surprised. She loves dancing and would love to go dancing with John, though the presence of her teammates is a little less than ideal. "I'll come, if your teammates won't mind."

“Yes I want you to come. All we do is study and it’s great but I want to do something else with you. Something exciting!” John grins and takes Sherlock’s hands. “Believe me they’ll all be too drunk to even recognize each other. Come? Please?” She squeezing Sherlock’s hands.

Sherlock can barely breathe. She squeezes John's hands back. "Yes. I'll come. I suppose we could both use a break from the studying."

“Brilliant! Let me go shower and change. I’ll meet you in front of the library in an hour.” John grins.

"Alright. See you then." She wonders if she should hug John before she leaves - she has just won a game, after all, and lots of friends say goodbye by hugging - but she refrains. Best not to make things weird. Instead she smiles and nods and walks away

John smiles and watches Sherlock go, figuring Sherlock didn’t want to hug her since she was dirty and sweaty. John goes and showers before putting on a tight shimmery blue dress and black leather jacket. She does her makeup and hair before going to the library to meet up with Sherlock.

Sherlock spends slightly too long picking out what to wear, but eventually settles on her purple dress, finishes doing hair and makeup, then goes to the library. "Sorry. Am I late?" she asks. Her brain short-circuits as she sees John in her dress and leather jacket.

“Nope you’re perfect.” John looks up from her phone as she hears Sherlock, blushing as she looks her over. “I mean time. You’re on time. And you look perfect. Umm yeah.” She nods, feeling like she put her foot in her mouth. “Let’s get a cab. The rest of the team will meet us there.” She smiles and leads Sherlock to the street.

"Alright." Sherlock's heart flips slightly when John calls her perfect, even though it was obviously just a slip of the tongue. She calls a cab over quickly and they get inside.

“How do you magically summon a cab like that?” John grins, sitting next to her in the cab.

“I have the advantage of height. Maybe if you tried to grow a couple more inches...” Sherlock teased

“Mm I like this size. I’m eye level with..” John blushes a bit and stops. “With more important things.” She shrugs.

"Like what? Like dogs? Cats? Small rodents?" Sherlock grins cheekily.

“Har har.” John mocks a laugh and nudges Sherlock, giggling a bit.

Sherlock smiles, delighted that she has made John laugh. The cab pulls out and they get out

John grins and grabs Sherlock’s hand, pulling her to the front of the line. They’re let in immediately much to the groans of the line.

“Don’t we need to queue?” Sherlock asks, confused. She loves dancing, having studied ballet back at high school, but she rarely goes to clubs. Or rather, up until now, she never does.

“We’re hot, Sherlock. They don’t let the hot girls wait in the queue.” John grins and leads Sherlock to the bar.

“Well, that seems unfair.” Still, Sherlock can’t help but preen - /John thinks I’m hot./ “Do you often exploit your attractiveness for your own gain? Oh, is that how you became rugby captain? She smirks

“It’s is unfair and I don’t usually come here but Jennifer chose it.” John shrugs ordering as the bartender nearly trips over himself to take their order. “And no I did not. If anything women are more ruthless to other women on either end of the spectrum of appearance. It was my skill and my ability to lead.” She smirks.

“Of course. I suppose your performance today is proof of that. I was rather impressed,” Sherlock admits. She orders a random drink she sees on the board, not having very much knowledge or experience of drinking. It turns out to be a sweet cocktail that tastes rather good

“Yeah? How impressed?” John grins, looking up at Sherlock. She wanted to kiss every inch of that long neck but knew Sherlock was married to her education since she said as much the first time they met.

“Very,” Sherlock replies with confidence, her eyes locked on John’s. She imagines how, had John been her girlfriend, she would have ran down to the field and kissed her then and there for everyone to see. But as far as she can tell, John isn’t even into girls, let alone Sherlock. She’d only ever dated boys in the time that they’ve known each other.

“Johnnnn!!!” Her teammates squeal and rush to her. One of them comes up behind John and wraps her arms around John’s chest. John laughs and smiles, giggling with the girls.

Sherlock stands awkwardly beside them, suddenly remembering why she rarely goes out with crowds like this.

“Hey, Leah.” John giggles and smiles.

“You were brilliant!” Leah gushes. “I knew we made the right choice picking you as captain. Come on, a round on me to celebrate - for you and your girlfriend.” She winks at Sherlock, who blushes and stutters without properly responding

“On you then.” John grins, having finished her first drink already.

Leah grins and turns to get the bartender’s attention. Sherlock leans in and murmurs in John’s ear, “did you hear? She thinks I’m your girlfriend.” She giggles at the thought, buzzing with alcohol even after only one drink

“I know.” John giggles, light blush dusting her cheeks.

“Don’t you mind?” Sherlock asks, surprised

John shrugs. “She’s gonna get so pissed drunk she’s not gonna remember.”

“Ah. Makes sense. That’s why I’ve never liked drinking too much.” She taps her temple. “My mind is my greatest asset. If I couldn’t think or remember properly... I don’t know what I’d do.”

“Mm yeah. Gotta keep those gorgeous brains in good shape.” John smiles up at her. 

Sherlock flushes and smiles. “Speaking of keeping in shape - I believe the purpose of coming here was for drinks and dancing? We’ve had our drinks, so...” She nods towards the dance floor

“Brilliant as ever.” John grins and takes Sherlock’s hand, pulling her to the dance floor.

When they reach the dance floor, Sherlock shyly starts dancing, swaying her hips in time with the music as she adjusts to the crowd and unfamiliar setting. It helps that John is there, looking confident and bold as ever, grinning and having fun.

John dances, swaying and rocking to the music.

Sherlock can’t help but watch John, practically stumbling over her own feet as she focuses all her attention on her dance partner. “You’re good,” She blurts out

“So are you.” John smiles and pulls Sherlock in, holding onto her as they dance.

Sherlock’s breath catches in her chest as she’s brought in closer to John. She wraps her arms around John’s neck

John grins, holding Sherlock’s hips as they move together as if they’d been doing it all their lives. “You’re so.. Just so..” She can’t find the words that wouldn’t scare Sherlock away.

“So what?” Sherlock asks quietly, her pulse racing in a way that is only partially to do with the exertion of dancing. Her eyes can’t help but glance down at John’s lips before quickly looking away again

John blushes as she sees Sherlock look at her lips. She wraps her hand around the back of her head and pulls her in slowly. “So beautiful.” She whispers before closing the short gap between their lips as they kiss.

Sherlock’s eyes widen with surprise briefly, before she closes them and kisses back, her head spinning.

John kisses her, soft and slow as she holds her close. She finally pulls back, looking up at Sherlock. “Okay?” She asks softly.

Sherlock nods frantically. “Yes. Yes, more than okay,” she says, before closing the gap once more and kissing her again.

John holds her close, fingers sinking into those silky curls as she kisses the most perfect pair of lips she’d ever seen.

Sherlock makes a small noise at the back of her throat that she will most likely later deny making as the kiss deepens. She used to scorn at couples who never seemed to stop kissing in public, but now she understood how completely addictive it is. Or maybe that’s only with John

John pulls back after a while, big dopey smile on her face.

Sherlock grins shyly back. “Should we - should we talk about this? Somewhere less crowded?” Her heart says that she wants to keep kissing, but her head is spinning and full of questions

“Okay.” John smiles softly and takes Sherlock’s hand, leading her toward the bathrooms where it was quieter.

Sherlock closes the door behind her then leans back against the sink as she tries to think of the best way of phrasing everything going on inside her head. "So. You kissed me."

“And you kissed me back.” John nods.

"Yes. Believe it or not, I could deduce that one for myself," Sherlock says drily. "Why did you do it though? I mean - is it the adrenaline of you winning the match? The drink you had earlier? The close contact and pheromones from dancing? I - I don't understand. And I don't like not understanding."

“It’s because I like you. And you kept looking at my lips I couldn’t stand not kissing you anymore.” John blushes and rubs the back of her neck self consciously.

Sherlock grins, relieved. "Oh. Well then, I really like you too. And I've wanted to kiss you for almost as long as I've been tutoring you. So... I wouldn't mind doing it again," she suggests shyly

“Well come here and kiss me then.” John smiles.

Sherlock steps forward and gently kisses her, wrapping her arms around her

John holds her close as they kiss, her hands resting on Sherlock’s hips.

At the back of her mind, Sherlock vaguely acknowledges the door to the bathroom opening and closing, but she can’t bring herself to care or separate from John.

John steps forward and presses Sherlock back against the wall, moving them out of the way as they kiss.

Sherlock gasps slightly as she feels the wall pressed against her back and the kiss deepens

John kisses down to her neck, rubbing her hips.

"Oh," Sherlock breathes, tilting back her head in encouragement.

John holds Sherlock close and kisses her collar bones gently. “John! Come on! They’re gonna play our song!” One of John’s teammates pokes her head into the bathroom.

Sherlock just about contains her urge to yell at the teammate for interrupting. She reluctantly lets go of John. "It's alright. You can go if you want."

“How about we continue this later? Not in a public loo.” John smiles softly and squeezes Sherlock’s hand gently.

Sherlock nods and squeezes her hand back. "Yes. Later." They exit the bathroom, ignoring the knowing smirk of John's teammate. Sherlock heads towards the bar and orders a drink, watching John on the dance floor

John dances with the girls, laughing and smiling.

Sherlock smiles with amusement, still somewhat bewildered that someone as funny and popular and beautiful as John was kissing her not two minutes ago.

The team is slowly picked off one by one by guys grinding on them and flirting. John rebuffs the advances and keeps dancing, enjoying herself.

Sherlock watches the boys' futile advances and soon can't resist - partially out of a newfound love for dancing with John, partially out of an inexplicable possessive need to claim her in front of the other boys. She joins her on the dance floor. "Want some company?"

“If it’s your company I’d love some.” John grins and pulls Sherlock in.

Sherlock grins back and dances in sync with her.

John grins and holds her close, moving with her to the music.

“I never properly responded,” Sherlock murmurs, “when you called me...beautiful earlier. You are too. So much so.”

John blushes and smiles. “You’re adorable.”

Sherlock flushes at John's words. "I - thank you. Sorry, I'm rubbish at this. I feel out of my depth when it comes to sentiment."

“It’s okay. You don’t have to apologize.” John smiles and squeezes Sherlock’s hand gently. 

“I know, I’m overthinking this. Forget it.” Sherlock holds John close as they continue dancing, her hands at her waist

John smiles softly and wraps her arms around Sherlock’s neck, her hands in those gorgeous curls. “You know you can talk to me. About whatever. This doesn’t have to change anything. You’re still very much one of my best friends.”

Sherlock nods. “I know. You are too. It’s just - I’ve never had many friends. Let alone a girlfr- something more. I don’t want to mess this up and lose your friendship.”

“Believe me if I didn’t leave you after you set my book bag on fire I don’t think you can get rid of me.” John smiles.

Sherlock rolls her eyes, but can’t hide a smile. “That was one time!”

“I know.” John chuckles and stretches up, kissing her softly.

Sherlock smiles against her lips and kisses back, expressing all her relief and gratitude. She breaks away first. "Let's get dinner soon. Just the two of us."

“Okay. I’d love that.” John grins.

Sherlock giggles and kisses back. “Besides, I made it up to you by buying a new one, didn’t I? It’s rather petty to be holding onto such a grudge,” she teases

“You did. One that’s far to expensive.” John laughs.

Sherlock shrugs. “You deserve nothing less for putting up with me.”

“I keep telling you that you’re wonderful and brilliant. And gorgeous as well.” John smiles softly.

Sherlock ducks her head with embarrassment, turning pink and smiling. "You're extraordinary."

John grins and kisses her cheeks.

Sherlock tilts her head and softly presses her lips to John's

John hums happily and kisses Sherlock gently.

They spend the next few hours there, dancing and talking and kissing, until Sherlock starts to feel the weariness that comes from being crowded by so many people for too long. Still, she’s reluctant to leave, since John is enjoying herself so much, and she could probably watch her dance for hours

John could see Sherlock getting quieter and starting to introvert into herself. She takes Sherlock’s hand and kisses her knuckles gently. “Ready to go?” She asks softly.

Sherlock nods. "If it's alright with you. I could always just get a cab back myself if you want to stay."

“No no. We can go. I’ll just say bye to the girls quick.” John smiles and squeezes Sherlock’s hand gently before letting it go, going to say bye to the girls.

Sherlock smiles gratefully. She waits for her at the bar as she says good-bye to her teammates

John says bye and hugs everyone before going back to Sherlock.

Once John returns, Sherlock holds her hand as they walk out of the club and she summons a cab for the two of them back to the campus.

“Love how you do that.” John grins as they get in the cab.

Sherlock smiles proudly and, once in the cab, leans her head on John's shoulder. "Honestly, John, how do you even cope when I'm not with you?" she teases

“God only knows really.” John smiles and holds her hand.

"In fairness, I don't know how I cope without you either. I'd probably be at home, very bored without you here dragging me out dancing or to rugby matches."

“Ah yes just filling your time with trivial things.” John chuckles.

"Not trivial at all. I really enjoyed both those things." Sherlock kisses her cheek. "It helped that you looked really quite attractive while you were playing rugby. I couldn't tear my eyes away," she admits, turning red.

“You’re welcome to come any time.” John smiles happily.

"Really? I won't be intruding?" She asks.

“Of course not. I’d really like it if you were there.” John smiles.

"Alright. I'll have to come more often." The cab pulls up near the campus and they get out. "Particularly if it means more celebration nights like this one."

“Brilliant.” John smiles and walk with her.

They walk hand in hand back to Sherlock’s room first. Sherlock stands awkwardly outside the door. John’s dropped her off at her room before after tutor sessions, but this still felt new, what with the shift in their relationship. “So. Thanks for inviting me out.”

“Yeah of course. Maybe we can go out again sometime? Just you and me?” John smiles softly, still holding Sherlock’s hand.

“Yes,” Sherlock blurts out. “Yes, I’d love that.”

John blushes a bit and smiles happily. “Brilliant. Yeah brilliant.”

“Brilliant,” Sherlock echoes, then leans in and kisses her softly

John kisses Sherlock back gently, cupping her face gently in her hands.

Sherlock hums, practically melting at John's gentle touch. She soon reluctantly breaks away out of necessity. "I'll text you when I'm free," she murmurs.

“Brilliant.” John nods and licks her lips.

Sherlock's gaze is unwittingly drawn back to John's lips and it suddenly becomes harder to separate herself from John. "I - or you could come in?" She asks nervously on a whim

“Oh.. umm if you want me to. Sure.” John blushes a bit.

"You don't have to. We don't have to - do anything. We can just talk, or if you have somewhere else to be... I'm just not sure I want to leave your company yet," she says in a rush

“I’d love to come in and spend time with you.” John smiles softly.

Sherlock nods and opens the door to her room. It's slightly messy, with study notes scattered everywhere, and her wall covered in pictures and post-its that helped her solve her last case, but she figured John wouldn't mind. "So, here it is," she says, somewhat awkwardly.

“It’s very you.” John smiles softly, feeling strangely at home here.

Sherlock smiles at the compliment. "Well, finding flatmates willing to share a flat outside of campus with me would be impossible, so I assumed I'd be here for the entire duration of my course and decided to make the most of it."

John smiles. “I like it.”

"Thanks. You can - um - sit down if you want." Sherlock gestures vaguely at her bed. "Sorry, I don't have a chair or anything. This is the first time I've had a guest here who isn't a client."

“Client? Like tutoring?” John sits, patting the spot next to her so Sherlock will sit with her.

“No. You’re the only person I tutor currently - most tend to find my methods too abrasive and don’t last longer than one session.” She gives a self deprecating smile as she sits. “My clients are for cases.”

“Oh.” John nods. “What kind of cases? I know you told me before that people come to you for help. What do you do for them?” She smiles.

“Business is fairly slow at the moment, so they’re hardly very interesting: petty theft, mostly. Embezzling from local shops. Though I did get a stalker case recently, which was slightly more stimulating. But then it turned out to be a jealous ex-boyfriend. Predictable,” she scoffs

“That sounds dangerous.” John frowns a bit. 

Sherlock shrugs. “Not really. Once I have the evidence, all I had to do was contact the police so they could chase him down. I got into enough scraps in high school to know that physical strength isn’t really my forte. Unlike if, say, you came with me.”

“I could. If you wanted me to that is.” John offers.

“Really?” She raises her eyebrows, surprised. “You said so yourself, it could be dangerous.”

“Exactly. Two is better than one in dangerous situations.” John smiles.

“Oh.” She grins. “Well, it would be useful to have your medical expertise. Not to mention the fact that you’re surprisingly adept at tackling people to the ground, if today’s proven anything.”

“I’m not a doctor yet.” John chuckles. “Sounds fun. We’ll do cases together. A team?”

Sherlock links her hand with John’s. “Absolutely. A team.”

“Brilliant.” John smiles and rubs her hand.

Sherlock shyly smiles back and leans in and kisses her, relieved that she can finally kiss her behind closed doors without fear of interruption like at the club

John smiles against her lips and kisses her back, hand going to her hair.

Sherlock's lips part with a sigh at the feeling of John's hand in her hair, and tentatively kisses her deeper

John moves closer, holding Sherlock as they kiss.

Sherlock does the same, her hands moving to John’s waist

John scoops Sherlock up and moves Sherlock into her lap, never breaking the kiss.

Sherlock moves willingly into John’s lap, a thrill going down her spine at John taking charge

John wraps her arms around Sherlock’s waist and holds her close as she deepens the kiss. She slowly slips her tongue into Sherlock’s mouth, teasing her.

Sherlock makes a noise in the back of her throat that she barely acknowledges making. She parts her lips encouragingly.

John groans softly as she hears Sherlock’s noise. She slowly lays back on the bed with Sherlock on top of her. She tugs her hair gently as she teasingly sucks on her tongue.

Sherlock moans and heat pools low in her stomach. She straddles John’s hips and kisses her eagerly

John moans and kisses down Sherlock’s jaw to her long neck. “You are so gorgeous.” She mumbles as she nibbles and sucks on her neck gently.

“John,” Sherlock breathes, unable to think or form words. She tilts her head back and closes her eyes at the sensation

John kisses down her neck to her collarbones.

“God, your mouth,” Sherlock breathes. “You’re wonderful, John. Better than I ever imagined.”

“You’ve thought about this with me?” John asks, swirling her tongue in the hollow of Sherlock’s throat.

“Yes.” Her voice comes out rough and low. “Every tutor session, I just wanted to lean over and kiss you. Every time you got frustrated and bit your lower lip when you were trying to think of the answer. I almost went mad with it.”

John kisses her throat and squeezes her hips. “Why didn’t you?”

“I didn’t know you felt that way. Didn’t think it would be welcome.” Sherlock moves away so she can kiss John properly. “Wish I did.”

“You have me now.” John kisses her deeply, hands working up her waist.

Sherlock hums in affirmation as she kisses back, her hands coming around to the back of John’s dress

John holds her close as they kiss, wanting to see what Sherlock does.

“John,” Sherlock murmurs, kissing the underside of her jaw. “Can I - I want - what do you want me to do?” She feels out of her depth suddenly, terrified of scaring John away by doing the wrong thing

John smiles and nuzzles her. “What would you like to do? We don’t have to do anything.”

"I know,' Sherlock smiles, reassured. "I do want you. In almost every capacity. Have done all evening. It's just that the specifics are a little blurry."

“How about you tell me where you want me to touch you or kiss you?” John smiles, her hand rubbing Sherlock’s sides.

Sherlock smiles and kisses John. "Alright. But I want to touch you too. So maybe you could do the same?"

John nods and kisses her back. “You go first.” She smiles.

"Alright. I - I like it when you kiss my neck. Can you do that?" She asks, blushing.

John smiles and nods, going back to kissing Sherlock’s neck.

Sherlock sighs and practically melts under John’s touch, starting to relax again

John holds her close and gently kisses Sherlock’s neck, worshipping her.

Sherlock sighs, leaning her head back against the pillow and allowing John to worship her.  
“More?” She says quietly

“More what and where?” John nuzzles her.

“I - I don’t know. Your mouth. Anywhere. Lower, I suppose.” She tries to act casual but feels herself turn red.

“Do you want me to kiss your breasts?” John smiles softly.

The suggestion makes her pulse race. “God, yes. Please. If you’re alright with it.”

“Of course.” John smiles and kisses lower. She gently Sherlock’s exposed breast skin around the edge of her dresser, teasingly dipping her tongue between Sherlock’s bit of cleavage.

Sherlock moans softly, arching into the touch, needing more. “Hold on - I need to get this damn thing off.” She sits up and starts to slide off her dress. “Still alright?”

“Yes. It’s all fine.” John chuckles and helps her get the dress off. “Suppose I should make it fair.” She slips her dress off as well.

Sherlock grins, unable to tear her gaze away from John and the well defined muscles of her stomach and arms from rugby. “You’re incredibly attractive, did you know that?”

John blushes and shrugs. “I’m alright I guess but you.. you’re breathtaking.” She looks at her beautiful curls around her pale shoulders that flow over her bra.

Sherlock smiles and flushes at John’s praise. “You’re far more than alright, John. An idiot can see how beautiful you are.” She leans in and kisses John properly, wrapping her arms around her.

John holds her close and kisses her deeply.

Sherlock lies back and pulls John back on top of her, her hands at her waist

John lays on top of her, her body pressing Sherlock to the bed as they kiss.

Sherlock hums with approval at the close contact between them. She daringly lowers one hand to the small of John’s back, then down further to her arse

“You can grab my arse if you want.” John bites at her plush bottom lip teasingly.

Sherlock nods and squeezes John’s arse as she kisses her.

John makes softly and rocks back into her hands.

Sherlock slips her thigh between John's, encouraging her to rock against her.

“Clever girl.” John smirks and does the same. She kisses down her neck and to her breasts, kissing them over her bra.

Sherlock moans and rocks against John's thigh. "Can we - can we take the rest of it off? Or just the top half? I want to feel you /properly/."

“I’ll get naked if you want me naked.” John smirks.

"I do. I really do," Sherlock grins back, unfastening John's bra from the back. "Do you want me to do the same?"

“I do.” John smiles and strips all the way.

Sherlock watches with dark, appreciative eyes, before doing the same.

“Alright?” John blushes as she sits there naked. Her arms and tummy toned from work outs but her curves were still heart-stopping.

“More than. You’re perfect,” Sherlock breathes, pulling John closer towards her. Knowing that John was as nervous as she was comforted her and made her slightly bolder. “You?”

“Better than ever. You’re perfect.” John smiles and kisses her, pulls Sherlock into her lap and squeezing her thighs.

Sherlock straddles John’s thighs as the kiss, pressing up against her

John’s hands slowly work up Sherlock’s thighs. “You can touch me wherever you like.”

“You as well.” Sherlock’s hand cups John’s breast, her thumb circling the nipple as it hardens.

John gasps and arches into Sherlock’s skilled hand. She gently rubs Sherlock’s clit. “Mm wet for me already?”

Sherlock moans and rocks against John, seeking more friction. “Don’t act so smug. You’re probably in the same situation as I am.”

“Of course I am. One look at you and I’m dripping.” John leans in and sucks on one of Sherlock’s nipples as she eases a finger into her.

"Ohh," Sherlock whimpers as she presses her forehead against John's shoulder, unsure which sensation to lean into. "More. Please."

John adds a second finger and slowly rocks them, gently rubbing her clit.

Sherlock moans and rolls her hips, trying to impale them deeper inside her

John kisses her deeply, thrusting her fingers. 

Sherlock manages to summon the coordination to gently squeeze John’s breast with one hand while the other travels down to between John’s legs, where she gently rubs her clit

John moans and rocks into her hand. “Good girl. Oh that’s a good girl.” She praises as she fucks Sherlock with her fingers.

John’s words send shivers down Sherlock’s spine as she gasps and writhes in her lap. “Say that again. Keep talking.”

“You’re such a good girl. So gorgeous. I want you. I want all of you.” John kisses her neck and breasts as she rubs her g spot.

Sherlock moans as all this sends her closer to the edge.

“Come. Come for me beautiful.” John sucks on her nipple as she rubs her fingers on her cunt.

It doesn't take much longer. Sherlock grinds against John's hand and gasps as John sucks her nipple. She soon comes, moaning out John's name reverently

“Perfect. So perfect.” John praises, gently rubbing her through her orgasm.

"Too much. Stop," she begs when she feels herself becoming oversensitive. "Your turn. What do you want?"

“I want you to explore me. I’ve seen you watching me.” John smiles and rubs her hips, kissing her softly.

Sherlock smiles as she kisses her back, before breaking away. “Lie back, then.”

John smiles and lays back, her hands behind her head as she relaxes. “I’m at your mercy.”

Sherlock smirks as she settles herself between John’s legs. She starts kissing John’s neck, wanting to see if it is as sensitive as her own.

John gasps and moans softly, tipping her head back to give Sherlock more room to kiss.

Sherlock moves her attention to the side of John’s neck, where she single mindedly licks and sucks in one place. “Can I mark you?” She asks in a low voice. “Or would you prefer to avoid the questions from your teammates?”

“Mark me. I don’t care what they think. I want you.” John’s hands go to Sherlock’s hair.

Sherlock grins and continues, sucking a bruise onto John’s neck, before pulling back and admiring her handiwork

“Make it nice and dark, will you? I want to be branded. Maybe add some to my breasts as well?” John suggests, smirking.

Sherlock smirks back and nods, the image in her head alone causing her stomach to flop pleasantly. She returns to the first bruise with enthusiasm, before moving lower to do the same on John’s right breast, while cupping and squeezing the other with her hand

“Oh yes. Yes. Good girl.” John praises, arching into Sherlock’s hands.

Sherlock kisses John’s breast until a bruise forms, then flicks her tongue over John’s hardening nipple

John moans, squirming under Sherlock.

Sherlock explores and experiments with the pressure of her tongue, with licking and sucking, testing what John likes and to see what noises she makes with an almost scientific curiosity

John moans and arches as Sherlock sucks but she squirms more when Sherlock flicks her tongue.

Sherlock then moves lower, down John's toned stomach, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the bruises John had gained from being tackled in rugby earlier, down to John's inner thigh, where she sucks a bruise there

John gasps and her legs part. “Sherlock..”

Sherlock looks up at John through her eyelashes, smirking at how utterly wrecked she looks, then licks gently at John's clit

“Sherlock!” John moans loudly, hands going to Sherlock’s hair.

Sherlock moans softly, emboldened by John's reaction, and continues enthusiastically, pressing one finger into her

John moans and tugs Sherlock’s hair gently. Her eyes are closed and her head is thrown back.

Sherlock adds a second long finger inside, thrusting them in and out while she lightly sucks John's clit.

John’s thighs tremble as she gets close.

Sherlock continues to wring John’s orgasm out with her tongue until she can feel John become over sensitive and pulls away

John pulls Sherlock up and kisses her deeply, holding her close.

Sherlock kisses her back and wraps her arms around her, feeling suddenly sentimental and cuddly.

John kisses her cheek softly, cuddling her close. She rubs her back gently, keeping her close.

“Do you want to stay here tonight? To sleep?” Sherlock asks. “You don’t have to. If you have somewhere to be tomorrow or you’d rather sleep in your own bed - this one is rather small, even for one person - that’s fine.”

“Sherlock, darling, I’d love to stay if you’ll have me.” John smiles at her adoringly.

Sherlock kisses her softly and grins. She covers the two of them with her duvet and snuggles up close to John, tangling their legs together

John kisses her softly and holds her close.

Sherlock rests her head on John's shoulder, suddenly completely exhausted.

“Sleep, love. I’ve got you.” John says softly, cuddling Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles to herself at the pet name while her eyes droop closed. "Alright. You too. You're unbearably cranky when you haven't slept well," she mumbles.

“Mm fine.” John chuckles softly and yawns.

"Good night." Sherlock falls asleep, cuddled against John

“G’nite.” John mumbles as she falls asleep, holding Sherlock.


	2. The long game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John enjoy being together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an RP i wrote with anon partner. Enjoy the last chapter (o^^o)

Sherlock wakes up unusually late the next morning, indulging in a rare lie-in. She smiles when she sees John next to her as a reassurance that what happened last night wasn't a dream.

John mumbles as she feels Sherlock move, cuddling closer in her close.

Sherlock's breath hitches in her chest, filled with warmth. "Morning," she whispers quietly, in case she's still asleep.

“Mm thank god. For a second I thought last night was a dream.” John hums, pulling Sherlock closer.

“Me too. Certainly wouldn’t be the first time,” Sherlock chuckles.

“Dreamed about waking up in bed next to me?” John smiles, kissing over Sherlock’s collarbone.

“Yes, on occasion,” Sherlock half shrugs, wrapping her arms around John.

“Tell me.” John kisses along her neck.

“It rarely happened to be honest. I try not to let my imagination get away from me,” Sherlock blushes, tilting her head up. “When I dreamt of us waking up together, I mostly dreamt of you smiling. Of us kissing each other good morning. Nothing specific, just... happiness.”

“You’re lovely.” John smiles and kisses over her heart.

“You’re better than anything my subconscious can come up with.” Sherlock gently pulls her up and kisses her

John smiles and kisses her back. “So a shag and then breakfast? Or breakfast and then a shag? Or just breakfast?”

Sherlock grins. “I’d say just a shag, actually, but I have a feeling you’d prefer to eat at some point. Are you particularly hungry at the moment?”

“Mm yes you have to eat. How about a shag now, and then breakfast, and then another shag later as a reward for eating?” John smiles.

Sherlock smirks, her eyes darkening. “Perfect.” She kisses John again

John grins and kisses her back. “Should we stay here or go to mine? I have umm.. toys there.”

“Oh,” Sherlock says breathlessly, her imagination racing. “Yes. I’d like that. I don’t have any here, so... yes, let’s go.”

John kisses her and smiles before getting up to get dressed.

Sherlock gets up, changing quickly into her usual shirt and trousers. “Do you want to borrow anything? It might not fit but you don’t have to walk down to your room in your dress from last night if you don’t want to.”

“Sweatshirt and leggings?” John asks.

Sherlock digs through her draws and manages to find some, which she hands over to John. “Here.”

“Thanks.” John smiles and dresses, rolling up the cuffs.

Sherlock can’t help but feel a little pride at seeing John wearing her sweatshirt, at the idea of John wearing it publicly on the way to her room. She opens the door and leaves the room, her hand joined with John’s

John smiles happily and leads Sherlock across campus.

Sherlock is fully aware that between John wearing Sherlock's hoodie and the bruises on both their necks, it is very obvious what they had been doing. She smiles smugly the whole way to John's room

John looks up at Sherlock and chuckles, pulling her into her room. “Don’t you look like a kitten who’s gotten into the cream?” She smirks and pushes Sherlock up against the closed door.

Sherlock grins. "Of course. Have you seen yourself lately? I doubt I'll be letting you out of this room to have breakfast at all."

“Mm I suppose I’ll have to find other things to eat.” John grins and scoops Sherlock up, carrying her the short distance to her bed.

Sherlock flushes, her pupils blown wide as John carries her. She lies back against the pillows and pulls John down to kiss her.

“Like that?” John kisses her. “Being carries around like a princess? My princess?”

Sherlock can't help but smile at the pet name. "Simply admiring your strength. I don't know how the specifics would work, but one of these days, I'd love for you to carry me while you fuck me against a wall," she purrs

“Yeah? Want me hold you up and fuck you?” John kisses her deeply, sliding her tongue into her mouth.

Sherlock groans, kissing her back and sliding her hands under John's sweatshirt, touching the bare skin of her waist. "Some other time. I believe you mentioned something about toys earlier?"

“Mm yeah.” John grins and reaches into the top drawer of the bedside table, pulling out a shoe box full of toys.

Sherlock rests her weight on her elbows and looks inside, her eyes widening. "Seems...excessive," she remarks teasingly

“I don’t use them all at once.” John chuckles, going through the box. There are a few vibrators of different sizes as well as dildos that can be attached to strap ons.

Sherlock pulls out a vibrator near the top of the box, turning it over in her hand curiously. "This is the one you use most often, isn't it." She deduces

“Yes.” John smiles and nods, liking it for the multiple settings. “Why is it my favorite?”

"There are multiple settings. You like to start with the lowest setting and tease yourself for as long as possible." Sherlock bends down, kissing John's neck, tugging lightly at her earlobe with her teeth. "By the time you switch to a higher setting you're practically gagging for it."

“Oh yes.” John moans, eyes closing.

“Is that what you want? For me to use this on you the way you would on yourself?”

“We can do whatever you’d like.”

Sherlock puts the vibrator aside for the moment. “I am rather curious about this.” She pulls out the strap on. “Why did you buy this? You haven’t had a girlfriend recently, as far as I can tell.”

“I used to have a non-binary partner a while ago. We used it on each other.” John shrugs. 

“Ohh. There’s always something,” she grins. “Which did you prefer? Giving or receiving?”

“Either but I like giving just a touch better.” John chuckles.

“Good. Because I’d like to receive a touch better.”

“We’re just perfect for each other.” John grins and kisses her.

Sherlock smiles into the kiss. She tugs playfully on John’s sweatshirt. “Off. All of it. We’re wearing too many layers.”

“You too.” John giggles and strips.

Sherlock strips as well and reaches for John again, pulling her down on top of her

John giggles and smiles, her breasts bouncing as they’re freed.

Sherlock kisses her, sliding her tongue along the seam of John’s lips and squeezing her breast gently

John gasps softly and moans, kissing Sherlock back. “Mm have you ever tried nipple clamps?”

“No. Sounds intriguing, if slightly painful. What are they?”

“They’re only painful if you want them to be.” John rifles though the box and pulls out two little clips attached by a chain. “You can set them to how tight you want them to be.”

“Oh.” Sherlock stares, her interest piqued. “I see.”

“Want to try them?” John smiles. “On me or yourself. It’s up to you.”

“Mmh. Perhaps another time. This is meant to be a quick morning shag before breakfast, after all. Maybe if we had more time...”

“I’d wear them to breakfast.” John smirks.

Sherlock's eyes widen at the thought. "You'd be comfortable doing that?"

“Yeah. I don’t really like wearing a bra.” John shrugs and smiles.

"God," she breathes. “I don't think I'd be able to concentrate in breakfast knowing..."

She giggles and smiles. “Do it. Put them on me.” She holds her tits up.

Sherlock rubs her thumb gently over a nipple until it hardens, then places a clamp on her, then does the same with the other. "Is it safe? To wear it for so long?"

“They’re on the gentlest setting. And if they get uncomfortable I’ll take them off.” John nods.

"Okay," Sherlock smiles, reassured. She kisses John's collarbone gently. "I just don't want to hurt you."

“You won’t. Maybe unless I ask you to.” John smiles and nuzzles her.

Sherlock chuckles. "I'd consider it in that case. So, shall we go to breakfast now? Or are you still going to give me that shag you promised beforehand?"

“Whichever you want.” John grins and kisses Sherlock.

Sherlock feigns pausing to think, but then as she does so her stomach rumbles loudly. She suddenly remembers that she hasn't eaten since yesterday afternoon. "Breakfast, I suppose," she sighs reluctantly

John smiles softly and kisses Sherlock gently. “Mm no classes today. I’ll make it up to you later.”

Sherlock kisses her back and smiles. "Good. Can I use your shower quickly?"

“Of course.” John smiles and nods. “Right through there.” She points to a door.

"Thanks." With one final kiss, Sherlock gets up and walks into the bathroom, still naked, and takes a quick shower

John chuckles and smiles, getting dressed.

Sherlock comes out a few minutes later, her hair wet and a towel wrapped around her. She picks her clothes off the floor and puts them on. "Ready?"

“Ready.” John smiles, wearing jeans and a white t shirt with a black leather jacket over it. Her nipple clamps are subtly visible through her shirt.

Sherlock's gaze is drawn to the clamps, before she quickly averts her eyes out of habit. "How do the clamps feel?"

“You can look. That’s kind of the point.” John chuckles and kisses her. “They feel good.”

"Good." Sherlock takes her hand and they leave the room together.

“So where are we going to eat?” John asks as they get outside.

"There's a cafe around here. I know the owner. They should be able to give me a discount."

“Okay.” John smiles and nods.

They enter the cafe. The owner, working at the counter, smiles and comes out to greet them and show to them a table. "Sherlock! Good to see you. Let me know what you'll be having. Anything at all on the house, for both of you."

“Aren’t you little miss popular.” John teases as they sit.

Sherlock scoffs. "Only with people I've prevented going to jail. And you, I suppose."

John chuckles and squeezes her hand. “Especially me.”

Sherlock smiles, ducking her head. "It's still a little bit surreal that you like me as much as you do."

“I know. I feel the same.” John blushes and smiles.

Sherlock grins softly. The owner of the cafe comes back quickly to take their orders then leaves. "So, do you know when the next rugby game is yet?"

“Next Saturday.” John smiles.

“Good. Another evening of dancing afterwards?” Sherlock smiles

“If we win.” John chuckles and smiles.

"When you win," Sherlock corrects. "You're brilliant. Still, what do you do if you lose?"

“I go home and shower before planning the next practice to improve on what we could have done better.” John shrugs.

"Very pragmatic. You wouldn't need me to make anything up to you afterwards, I suppose?" Sherlock comments innocently, smirking

“I never said that.” John chuckles and smiles.

Sherlock grins back. 

The food arrives.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

John suits up for the game on Saturday. “Are you coming? I can’t be late for warm ups!” She says to Sherlock who’s in the shower.

“If you’re so impatient, then go without me. I’ll catch up.” Sherlock says back, turning the shower off and wrapping herself in a towel.

“Yeah but if I leave I don’t get to see you all flush and dripping from your shower.” John giggles.

Sherlock rolls her eyes, barely containing her grin. She comes out of the shower into John's room and takes off her towel to get dressed. "There. Happy?"

“Mm very.” John kisses her shoulder and neck as she gently dries her hair with a special towel.

Sherlock sighs contently, smiling. "At this rate you'll make yourself more late."

“Mm we don’t have to be there for another hour. I told you an earlier time because you never leave on time.” John chuckles, rubbing her hips as she continues to kiss her neck.

"Deceived by my own girlfriend. I feel betrayed" Sherlock feigns offence, too distracted to care. She lifts John's chin up so their lips meet, her arms wrapping around her as they kiss.

John presses closer and kisses her back deeply. “I’ll make it up to you, darling. Any way you’d like.” She purrs.

Her stomach flips pleasantly at this promise. "You'd best make good use of the hour, then." She walks them backwards to the bed, ending up with herself on her back and John on top of her

“Yes, Ma’am.” John grins and kisses her passionately before kissing down her body.

Sherlock's thighs part almost subconsciously and her breaths exhale in short pants in anticipation

John kisses her breasts, giving both nipples a teasing suck before continuing down. She kisses from one hip to another. “May I?” She asks before going lower.

"Yes," Sherlock moans. "God yes."

John smirks and puts Sherlock’s legs over her shoulders before she kisses her cunt softly. She gently licks deeper and deeper, swirling her tongue around Sherlock’s clit.

Sherlock moans softly, her hands clutching at the bedsheets beside her.

John holds Sherlock’s hips and eats her out.

Sherlock groans louder and her hips arched upwards, seeking more stimulation.

John pulls her hips up and slowly fucks her with her tongue.

"John." Sherlock's hands grasp John's hair as she feels herself get closer.

John doubles her efforts.

Sherlock comes hard, moaning John's name and arching her back

John licks her clean before pulls back. “Good?” She smirks.

"Very good," Sherlock breathes. She turns to look at the clock on the bedside table - still plenty of time. "Your turn now, once I get my breath back. What would you like?"

“Whatever you want to give me.” John kisses her hips and thighs.

"That rules out very little," Sherlock chuckles. "The strap-on, maybe?"

“Sure.” John grins and nods.

Sherlock grins. She sits up and pulls John closer and kisses her eagerly

John kisses her deeply, holding her close.

Sherlock flips them over so that John is on her back and starts to strip off her rugby gear

John smiles and helps Sherlock strip her.

Once John is completely naked, Sherlock kisses John's neck. Her hand moves down to the growing wetness between John's legs, stroking her clit teasingly.

“Oh Lock.” John moans, hips rocking.

Sherlock presses two fingers inside John. "Do you want me to put it on yet?" She murmurs in John's ear, grazing her earlobe with her teeth. "Is this how you want it?"

“Yes yes.” John gasps and rocks her hips onto Sherlock’s fingers.

Sherlock grins and pulls away to reach for the box in John's bedside drawer. She pulls the strap-on out and puts it on, covering it with lube.

“How do you want me?” John smiles up at her.

“Like this. I want to see your face,” Sherlock replies.

“Like this?” John smiles and spreads her legs, spreading her cunt open with her fingers.

Sherlock bites her lip to repress a moan. “Yes. Exactly.” She lines up the dildo against John’s entrance and slowly presses in. “Alright?”

John moans and arches. “Perfect.” She gasps. “We should go to the sex shop. Have you pick out your own cock.”

“Is this one not good enough?” Sherlock teases, starting to rock into her

John moan and wraps her legs around Sherlock. “It’s great. But I want you to pick out what your cock would be like if you had one. I want you to fuck me with your cock.”

Sherlock grins, fucking John harder. “I like that idea. Tell me, John, how do you imagine it? If I had one?”

John groans as Sherlock fucks her harder. “Long and perfect just like you. You’ll be able to fuck me so nice and deep.” She mewls, getting wetter.

Sherlock presses her lips to John’s neck, sucking a bruise while she fucks her. “I want that too. God, you’d look so gorgeous. As much as you do now.”

John moans, nails dragging over Sherlock’s back as she gets close.

Sherlock feels her arousal building up again from the feeling of John's nails on her back to the look on John's face. She ignores it, focusing entirely on getting John over the edge, and rubs John's clit

John moans loudly and comes hard around the dildo.

Sherlock soon pulls out and collapses on top of her. She presses her lips softly to John's collarbone

John holds Sherlock close, panting. “You’re so brilliant.”

Sherlock grins and kisses her. “You are too.” She looks at the time and sighs. “I suppose we’ll have to get redressed now.”

“Mm I suppose.” John kisses her softly. “I’ll take you out for dinner after the match. Sound good?”

“Sounds perfect,” Sherlock smiles against her lips. She reluctantly gets up and gets dressed

John gets redressed, putting all her gear back on.

Sherlock takes a moment to admire John in her rugby kit before opening the door and taking her and as they leave

John smiles and kisses Sherlock’s hand, holding it as they walk.

They soon reach the rugby pitch. Sherlock turns and kisses John in front of everyone. “For good luck before you go,” She explains

John grins and kisses Sherlock back. “I’ve got you. I’ve already won.” She chuckles and pecks Sherlock’s lips before going out onto the pitch.

Sherlock grins, blushing. Soon, the match begins and she cheers along with the rest of the crowd for John's team

After a few hours and a hard fought game John’s team walks away with another win.

Sherlock grins and runs onto the pitch to hug John tightly. "Congratulations. You were brilliant!" She exclaims

John grins and scoops her up, spinning them around as she kisses Sherlock.

Sherlock giggles as she kisses John. "So. Dinner?"

“Dinner.” John smiles and nods. “Let me take a shower first, yeah?”

“Of course. Obviously.” Sherlock kisses her one last time before letting go of her

“Want to come back to my dorm and I’ll shower quick and we can go?” John smiles.

"Alright." Sherlock beams back. She takes John's hand proudly as they walk back to John's dorm

John smiles and kisses her hand as they go.

When they get back to John's dorm, Sherlock collapses onto the bed. "I'm exhausted just watching you play rugby," she complains dramatically. "You go have your shower. I'll wait here."

“We can order in if you want?” John suggests as she strips. “Eat takeaway in bed and watch a movie.”

"Sounds perfect." Sherlock stands up and wraps her arms around John's waist from the back. "And you wouldn't mind if we did? I know you were looking forward to dinner."

“No I don’t mind. I’m a bit sore and tired.” John nods and smiles.

Sherlock kisses the back of John's neck. "Go shower. I'll order in. What do you fancy? Indian? Chinese?"

“I’d love some curry.” John hums happily.

Sherlock nods in agreement. She orders John's favourite curry and her own choice while she waits for John

John soon comes out of the shower, body clean and skin scrubbed pink. “Mm pick me out something comfy to wear.” She hums and flops onto the bed.

"I think what you have on now is perfectly fine," Sherlock chuckles, half-joking, as she wraps her arm around John and pulls her closer

John smiles and kisses her. “If you want I’ll stay naked.” She mumbles against her lips.

Sherlock smiles, kissing her back. "Well, if you'd prefer to eat curry naked, then who am I to stop you? Or we could just stay in our pyjamas for the rest of the evening."

“Mm maybe pajamas just in case something spills.” John deepens the kiss.

"Good idea." Sherlock buries her fingers in John's newly-washed hair encouragingly

“Maybe after food I’ll fuck you while we binge watch something?” John nips at Sherlock’s lips.

"I doubt I'd have the ability to watch anything with you fucking me," Sherlock replies breathlessly. "Yes. I like that idea."

“Mm alright.” John kisses her again as the delivery person knocks at the door.

Sherlock groans and reluctantly separates from John to get the food.

John giggles and smiles, waiting for her.

She places the food down on the bed then goes to the drawers to get John’s pyjamas, borrowing one of her shirts while handing a pair of pyjamas to John

John smiles and kisses Sherlock’s cheek before getting dressed.

Sherlock dresses and starts eating her curry. 

John eats as well, turning on one of the shows they watch.

Sherlock snuggles closer to John. John kisses her head and relaxes with her when they finish.

“You tired?” Sherlock asks softly. “We can just cuddle if you want. You did quite a bit of running today.”

“Sure.” John nods, already dozing on and off.

Sherlock covers the two of them with the duvet, wrapping her arms around her. "You did brilliantly today, you know" she whispers. 

“Yeah?” John smiles and cuddles her.

“Yeah. I’m very proud.” Sherlock plants a kiss on her cheek

John smiles and kisses Sherlock.

Sherlock kisses back and pulls away, resting her head on John’s head as she feels herself grow tired

John cuddles her close and rubs her back.

Sherlock soon falls asleep

John holds her as they sleep.

Sherlock wakes up first. She leaves John to sleep, gently playing with her hair as she watches her

John cuddles close, pressing her face to Sherlock’s chest.

Sherlock smiles adoringly at her and kisses her forehead softly

“Mm morning..” John mumbles.

"Morning. You awake?" Sherlock asks

“Mmhmm.” John kisses Sherlock’s chest.

Sherlock smiles fondly. "Good. Because if I remember correctly, someone promised to fuck me after curry last night before they so rudely fell asleep," she jokes

“Mm that’s very true.” John chuckles and kisses over Sherlock’s breasts teasingly.

Sherlock's breath hitches and she feels heat pool low in her stomach. "Not that you're... obligated at all."

“Of course not.” John kisses down her chest to her stomach. “Can I keep going?” She asks softly.

"Yes. Obviously." Sherlock says eagerly

John grins and disappears under the covers as she continues to kiss down Sherlock’s body.

Sherlock finds her anticipation growing as she is unable to see what John is doing. "Tease," she smirks

John smiles and kisses the inside of Sherlock’s thigh.

Sherlock parts her thighs encouragingly

John holds Sherlock’s hips and starts to eat her out.

Sherlock moans loudly

John gets Sherlock warmed up before pulling back and coming out from the covers. “Ready to be fucked?” She grins.

"I've been ready for ages now," she whines, desperate. "Put the damn thing on and fuck me." She grabs the strap on and practically throws it at John.

John laughs and puts it on, slicking it with lube. She teasingly rubs the head over Sherlock’s cunt.

“John.” She pleads, biting her lower lip. “Please.”

John kisses her and holds her hips, pushing into her.

Sherlock moans into the kiss, arching her back.

John slowly rocks her hips, rocking deep and slow.

"Oh god," Sherlock groans. "Faster. Please."

John smiles and fucks Sherlock’s faster.

Sherlock groans, scratching her nails down John's back

“Good girl. Just feel. I’ve got you.” John angles her hips to rub Sherlock’s g spot.

Sherlock cries out. It's not long before she comes hard, holding John close

John kisses her and holds her, stilling inside her.

Sherlock's breathing and heart rate eventually slows down. "That was amazing. You're amazing."

John smiles and nuzzles her. “We have the day off today. What would you like to do? Go out for a date? Stay in all day?”

"Let's go on a date later," Sherlock decides. "Make up for missing going out to dinner last night."

“Okay.” John smiles and rubs her back. “What do you want to do for now?”

Sherlock smiles. "I don't mind. Nap. Cuddle. Get you off. You choose."

“Mm let me eat you out for a while.” John kisses her neck.

"Not that I'm complaining, but I've already had my turn," Sherlock grins. "I can do something for you?"

“Whatever you’d like.” John smiles and nods. 

Sherlock rolls them over so she's straddling John's waist. She leans forwards and kisses John softly. "I want to make you feel good, like you do to me."

John kisses her back. “I’m yours.”

Sherlock grins and kisses her neck, hard enough to leave bruises

John moans and arches.

Sherlock's hand comes between John's legs, feeling how wet she is. Her thumb lightly circles her clit

John gasps softly, rocking her hips.

She pumps two fingers inside her while she kisses her neck

She moans, holding onto Sherlock as her thighs tremble.

She curls her fingers, brushing up against John's g spot

John moans loudly and comes hard around Sherlock’s fingers.

Sherlock gently pulls away and kisses John softly. "Alright?"

“Wonderful.” John kisses her back.

Sherlock lays beside her, lazily kissing her

John cuddles her close, enjoying the make out.

Sherlock eventually breaks the kiss, smiling. "Is there anything you'd like to do today before dinner later?"

“I want to take you to that museum.” John nuzzles her.

Sherlock's smile broadens. "I'd love that. I always wanted to go there."

John smiles and kisses her. “Let’s go then.”

Sherlock grins excitedly and gets out of bed to shower and get dressed.

John follows Sherlock to the shower. After they’ve showered and dressed they head out.

They arrive at the museum and enter. Sherlock immediately drags John to the exhibit on skulls that have been recently dug up.

John smiles and holds Sherlock’s hand, happy to be led from place to place.

Sherlock excitedly shows John her favourite parts, deducing how the owners of some skulls died, or the lives of people in portraits, or pointing out other people in the museum and whispering deductions.

John asks questions and things as Sherlock’s teaches her.

As they reach the final exhibit, Sherlock kisses John’s cheek. “Thank you for this. I love y- love that you did this for me.”

John smiles and nods. “I’m glad you liked it.” 

They walk out of the museum together

“Dinner?” John smiles.

"Starving," Sherlock grins, taking her hand

John takes Sherlock to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and let me know how you found me! I have tumblr, instagram, discord, and twitter in the bio (o^^o)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and tell me what you think! (o^^o) <3


End file.
